Urban Legends
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: The Autobots & Decepticons decide to explore differnet Urban Legends that have accumaulated through human history. Who knows what scary and funny things they will find? Bloody Mary, The Death Car, and more legends shall be revealed by our favorite robots!
1. Bloody Mary

**Urban Legends**

**One: Bloody Mary**

"Alright," Sideswipe declared. "Let's find out if this demon human ghost thing is for real!"

Bublebee and Spike gazed at him, slightly frightened.

"Don't do it guys," Spike advised to the Twins. "If she's real…"

"Pfft," Sunstreaker sighed, brushing the comment off. "There is no such thing as human-like demons or ghosts."

Spike shrugged. "Whatever, let's go Bee." The yellow bot pouted.

"But I want to see what happens."

Spike sighed. "I guess…I'll…stay."

Sideswipe grinned smugly. "Alright. So who should go first, me or Sunny?"

Bumblebee grinned.

"Why don't you flip a coin?" he could easily tell that both of them were uneasy.

Spike took a quarter from his pocket.

"HEADS!" Sunny said first.

Sideswip just grumbled.

Spike flipped the coin, making it land in his open palm. He gazed at it and smiled at Sideswipe. "Tails."

The red twin groaned.

**He. Was. Not. Looking. Forward. To. This.**

He stepped into his quarters, turning the lights out. He calmed his rapidly beating spark.

"Good luck," Sunstreaker smirked. "Don't let the ghost squishy get you."

Sideswipe sighed, closing the door. He looked into Sunstreaker's mirror.

He began to chant, "Bloody Mary," three times and spun around.

He stared straight into the mirror. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw nothing.

"Yes! It's just a myth!"

As soon as he said thos words, a human woman's bloody face appeared in the mirror, her clawed hands reaching out to slash his face.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sideswipe's scream was audio shattering. He ran from the room and down the corridor, crying and screaming like a sparkling.

Sunstreaker, Bumblebee, and Spike held their sides laughing. The hologram Sunstreaker had made in the mirror disappeared.

It was all a joke. Spike had gotten a coin with tails on both sides, Sunstreaker had made a hologram to scare Sideswipe, and scared him half to death.

Sunstreaker grinned happily. "That'll teach him not to use my axel grease!"

He grinned looking into the mirror in his quarters. He was surprised to still see the human woman's bloody face.

"Hey, Bumblebee, I already did the hologram. You can turn yours off now."

Bumblebee and Spike shook with fear.

"I don't have my hologram on, Sunny!" Sunstreaker gazed open mouthed at the thing in the mirror. It reached for him horrifically.

**"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They all ran down the hall, screaming for Optimus Prime to come and help them with Bloody Mary.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"There is no such thing as Bloody Mary," Optimus Prime told the three younglings and the human. "It was just your imagination."

"But sir," Sunstreaker whined. "It was a prank on my brother at first, but the second time we really saw it!!!!"

Optimus Prime shook his head.

"No, you didn't."

"I KNOW I DID!"

Optimus Prime looked into his mirror.

"Then were is she?"

"She left."

Optimus Prime gazed at him strangely.

"Just don't worry about it Sunstreaker."

The yellow twin nodded. "Yes sir."

As his commander walked away, annoyed, Sunstreaker entered his room with Sideswipe.

"Don't look in the mirror," he advised.

Sideswipe nodded. "Duh."

He turned out the light and climbed onto the recharge berth.

Sideswipe stayed awake.

He had to try Bloody Mary again.

He stood at the mirror, whispering the chant and spinning around.

He gazed into the mirror.

The bloody face appeared, reaching for him.

They say Sideswipe's scream could be heard all the way in the Decepticon base.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**A/N: Hey! Did you like this? I have been studying Urban Legands lately, and wanted to see what the Transformers would do with it. I never did Bloody Mary though, and don't plan to. This story was intended to be short, 'cause it's just various little urban legends that the Transformers investigate. Next time will be with Decepticons. Id you have an idea for an Urban Legend, put it in your review! Please give a nice review, and I'll see you next time!**

**P.S. I get really paranoid about scary stuff. I mean, I hate the dark. And I keep on thinking there's a monster/demon/ghost in my house. I can't stop thinking about it. And I can't help messing around with scary stuff! *sniffles* Gawd, I hate this! How do I get over this crappy supernatural fear? lol**

**P.S.S Is the world really going to end on December 21st at 11:11 A.M. in 2012. I feel paranoid about that too. HAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? lol**


	2. Mothman

**_Urban Legends_**

**_Two: Mothman_**

"Hey, Skywarp?" Rumble and Frenzy ran after the purple seeker.

He turned around to the cassetticons with a frown. "What do you want, pipsqueaks?"

"Did you ever hear about the Mothman?"

"The what?"

"It's a human urban legend."

"Oh. No."

"Wanna hear it?"

"Not particularly."

"Whatever," Frenzy scoffed.

"Rumble began the story. "There was this guy who had an injury at a chemical plant, and his stupid squishy self, it walked in the wild. It began to live there and it, uh,_ transformed_ into this creature, a giant moth man."

"That's stupid. It ain't true." Skywarp grumbled.

"LISTEN!" Frenzy hissed.

"Anyways," Rumble continued. "This human couple went to a dead end street to do the do." Skywarp looked disgusted. "The female kept on hearing weird noises and got scared and was crying for them to leave. The male just tried to hush her and continued bonding. She became frantic, so the male got out to check on something."

"A couple seconds later, she heard a thump on the roof of their car and locked the doors. Her male didn't return and she was horrified. She just lay on the car horn until the humans with the authority arrived."

"Then what?"

"They told her not to look back and she did."

"What did she see?"

"Her mate sprawled across the top of the car with his heart ripped out from his chest. Mothman ate it." Frenzy finished.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Skywarp inquired mockingly.

"Yeah. I bet that Mothman would eat a spark in a second. He is stronger than a normal human. I bet if we found him, he would rip out our sparks."

Skywarp grinned. "Want to find out?"

The twins grinned even bigger. "Oh yeah."

The twins gave him the coordinates and began to leave. "Skywarp," They called, walking away.

"Yes?"

"Bring Screamer with you."

"Why?"

"If Mothman attacks us, we can let it eat Screamer and run away."

"Good idea."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skyarp, Starscream, Rumble, and Frenzy landed at the coordinates of Mothman's location.

"I can't believe I came…" Starscream whined. "This human stuff is idiotic."

Skywarp grinned. "Well, I don't see it."

Rumble and frenzy looked around.

Starscream dimmed his optics.

"If I see that 'Mothman', I'll simply crush him like the organic he is!"

Rumble gasped. "GUYS?" He whipered, his voice shaking.

"What is that?" He pointed. "That thing in the tree?"

Starscream screeched. "IT'S A TREE BRANCH IDIOT!"

Two orbs gleamed within the tree branches.

The three pranksters gazed at it open mouthed.

"I-is th-that…" Frenzy stuttered.

"M-m-m-mothman?" Skywarp finished.

The shape emerged from the tree.

It was an oversized human with fur covering his body, big, red eyes, antennae, and wings.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHHHMAAAAAAAAANNNN!" The Twins screamed.

"He's gonna eat our sparks!" Skywarp shrieked.

Starscream gazed at the creature in awe. "Holy Primus," He sighed.

The three other Decepticons huddled into a ball together, too terrified to flee.

"Do you really think that thing is going to eat you?!" Starscream demanded.

Mothman soared down with a sharp screech.

Rumble cried out and ran. The distorted human flew in front of him, landing and groping for his chest.

"Heeeeaaaaarrrrtttt….." The creature groaned. "Huuuuuuunger….."

Rumble mistook 'heart' for 'spark'.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! HE HUNGERS FOR MY SPARK!"

Frenzy leapt behind Mothman and pushed him to the ground. "Don't you dare touch my brother!" He cried. The two ran off together, hiding behind Skywarp.

The giant robot trembled with terror.

"Idiots," Starscream muttered. Mothman soared toward him with a screech.

The Decepticon second in command easily plucked it out of the air.

Mothman struggled and thrashed around, try to escape Starscream's grip.

""Look how easy it is," He muttered. "Now, I'm going to take it back to my lab at the base for study, okay, you simpletons?!"

They all nodded. "But we ain't goin' near it!" Skywarp exclaimed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The next day….._

"So it wasn't real?" Frenzy asked with curious optics.

"Yes," Starscream said dryly. "It was a primitive robot created by a human."

"So," It was just a scam to scare human younglings?"

Starscream nodded. "So don't fret, you poor little children," He said mockingly to the three other Decepticons.

They just sighed with relief.

"Thanks a lot, Screamer…" Skywarp said, patting him on the back of his right wing. "You saved us!"

"It was just a robotic _duplication_."

"A what?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah, the thing's memory banks said that the human who built it created it based off of the real thing."

"SO IT'S REAL?!" Skywarp asked, alarmed.

"Pretty much." Starscream answered with a smirk. "But don't get scared. It'll only eat humans. Which is pretty good, because their population needs to shrink."

_Somewhere in Russia………_

A giant, gray moth like, man sized creature sat in a tree.

He gnawed on the delicate female human heart before him, blood dripping down his chest.

_"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmm……."_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers._

_A/N: I liked writing this one. It's kind of funny to think of three Decepticons being terrified by an organic. XD It was kind of a crack chapter. But I had the idea and had to get it down. lol  
Anyways, I hope you liked it. Leave a nice review and I'll see you next time_

**Mysterious Voice: MOTHMAN IS COMING FOR YOU!!!!!  
****Starscream: Well, that's great! Now, us Decepticons will have more living space with less humans.  
****AutobotGirl6: Well, I just found out that Mothman likes sparks as well. So, he'll eat your spark as well  
****Starscream: Oh. Crap. *Flies away in terror*  
****AutobotGirl6: *Laughs* Ha, it's so easy to scare that coward! *Feels a tap on her shoulder, turns, around and sees Mothman.* HOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYY CRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!! HE'S REAL! *runs away screaming*  
Mothman: *starts to eat a human finger* Yuuuuuuuummmmmm......**

**lol**


	3. Death Car

**Urban Legends**

**Three: Death Car**

Spike sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, quietly talking to the Twins and Hot Rod.

"So, they say that whoever gets the car dies."

"Why do they die?" Hot Rod asked curiously.

"Because," Spike whispered spookily.

_"The car is cursed!"_

Sunstreaker scoffed. "No such thing as cursed cars."

"I don't know Sunstreaker," Sidesipe chuckled. "You said Ironhide was cursed with a crappy paintjob last week!"

Sunstreaker just pouted.

"What kind of car was it?" Bumblebee asked. "A Buick," He replied. "In fact, I think that there is a car dealership with a haunted Buick a few miles away."

Hot Rod jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for? Let's go; we gotta investigate!"

"No way," Sideswipe moaned. "After dealing with that Bloody Mary chick, there's no way I can deal with a cursed car."

"Aw, c'mon!" Hot Rod pleaded. "We can make a team, like… Urban Legend Finders….or something! Yeah! How about we start going around and investigate Urban Legends!"

"How would we get around?" Sunstreaker asked with a smirk.

"Skyfire." He grinned. "But first," He walked from the room. "Let's check out the Death Car!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All of the younglings and the human gazed at the Buick.

"Crappy car." Sunstreaker stated. "Needs a new paintjob like mine."

"Well, Spike, get in it!" Sideswipe urged.

The human looked surprised.

"No way! I'm not getting in a cursed car!"

"It's probably fake. Just do it." Hot Rod said, rolling his optics.

A little frightened and greatly annoyed, Spike got into the cursed Buick.

"Gross," He stated. "It stinks like crap in here."

The robots outside looked horrific. "Disgusting!" They chorused.

All of a sudden, Bumblebee froze. "SPIKE! LOOK IN THE BACKSEAT!"

The human quivered with terror, turning around.

In the backseat lay a human's rotting corpse.

Spike screamed and leapt from the car.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He exclaimed, breathless.

The robots took a step back, horrified.

The car salesman ran down the aisle of cars. "What's the commotion?" He demanded.

He saw the Autobots shaking and froze.

"T-there's a dead body in the backseat of that Buick!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The man look at him curiously, gazing into the backseat. "No, there's not."

The group gazed into the backseat of the Buick and gasped. There wasn't.

"Let's go!" Hot Rod advised.

They all transformed quickly. Spike got into Bumblebee and they began to leave.

Spike made the mistake of looking back.

In the back seat of the Buick, he saw the ghost of a man waving.

He promptly fainted.

**A/N: haha, I liked the ending. I read this one in a book. Well, looks like the Autobot 'Urban Legend Finders' has been formed! lol! Anyways, in the next chapter, see what happens to the 'Cons! Hope you are enjoying this! See ya later! XD**


	4. Hell Well

**Urban Legends**

**Four: Hell Well**

"Primus, this sucks," Thundercracker stated. He had been assigned to drill for oil with his trine mates, Rumble, Frenzy, and Shockwave.

At the edge of their group, Rumble, Frenzy, and Skywarp snickered.

"What's wrong?" Thundercracker asked them.

"While we're drilling, we're going to check out this Urban Legend!" Skywarp replied.

"One of the human myths?"

"Yeah. It's called, 'Hell Well.'"

"What?"

"If you drill deep enough into the Earth, you'll dig into the gates of Hell. I wonder if a demon will jump out?"

Thundercracker laughed. "That's stupid, Warp."

"We'll see, TC…" The Twins replied in unison.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, how deep have you dug?" Shockwave asked the Seeker trio.

"About 1,700 miles into the earth." Starscream answered in his screechy voice.

"When we get to 1,800, we're going to open the gates of Hell!" Frenzy said.

"That's highly illogical." Shockwave replied. "I don't even believe that Hell exists."

"You say that about everything," Rumble growled. "We'll see who's right…"

_1,800 miles into the Earth…_

"What's that smell?" Thundercracker asked, gagging. Skywarp rubbed his hands together. "Rotting flesh!"

Rumble lowered himself near the hole the drill had made and measured the temperature of the pit below. "2,000,000 degrees!" He exclaimed. "That's enough to melt one of us!"

Frenzy paused. "Do you hear that?"

They all remained quiet.

"**AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Agonizing screams echoed from within the hole.

"YES!" Skywarp danced around.

"WE DISCOVERED HELL!!!"

Starscream paused. "And that's a good thing, why?!"

The ground shook.

"This. Is. Highly. Illogical." Shockwave concluded.

"Shut, Up." Thundercracker snapped.

"What's up with the ground?"

Rumble looked towards the well they had made. "Uh, guys…? What is that?"

A big black, clawed hand was pulling itself from the pit.

The Decepticons stared in disbelief.

The figure fully emerged and roared.

It was a giant, taller than Megatron, three headed dog with horns.

"Holy effing Primus…" Frenzy said, paralyzed with fear. "It's a hellhound."

The creature roared and took a massive step that shook the ground.

It bared its fangs and howled.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Starscream screamed with terror. He transformed and took off into the skies, faster than he had ever went. Next, the Twins flew into the air shrieking, "DEMOOOONNN! DEEEEEMONNNN!!!! HELP US, SOUNDWAVE! HELP US, MEGATRON!"

Shockwave shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it…" He muttered. He slowly fled.

Skywarp gazed at the demon, openmouthed. He finally buckled at his 'knees' and began to whimper.

"COME ON, WARP!" Thundercracker screamed.

The hellhound came closer, licking its chops.

"Ah, screw it!" Thundercracker slung Skywarrp over his shoulder and took off into the air.

The hellhound howled, sad that his soon-to-be prisoners had escaped.

_'They were very strange humans,'_ He thought. _'I will have to tell Master of this!'_

And with that, he slunk back down into Hell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now, back in a group, the Decepticons flew together.

"That was freaky!" Rumble whimpered. "I'll still do urban legends, but no more to do with Hell!"

"I know…" Frenzy agreed. "Hell DOES exist. And it sucks."

Skywarp shivered. "I don't know what I'm more afraid of," He stated. "The hellhound, or the fact that Megatron is going to be very angry when we return with no oil!"

**A/N: MysteryFighter asked for me to wite the hellhound legend next, but I did not know it. Jesus Loves Everyone put it in his review after I wrote this, so I'm going to put either that one or the lack shouck in later. I love this fic so much. I'm updating quick too. I wrote this chapter because of the Urban legend, 'Hell Well' and also to show every body that Hell is so bad, it even scares Decepticons! :o Anyways, see you next time!**

**P.S. Most urban legends are going to turn out to be true, some will be hoaxes. It's just funnier if they end up being true! XD**


	5. Life Support

**Urban Legends**

**Five: Life Support**

"I don't know…" Skyfire reluctantly answered Hot Rod's question.

"Please, it'll be fun! You'll even get to learn about human culture!"

"Maybe I should ask Optimus first."

Hot Rod patted his arm reassuringly. "I already did! He said it was okay, as long as you wanted to do it!"

Skyfire shook his head. "I'll give you my answer later. I just don't want to waste enrgon. I'll think about it!" And with that he lumbered off.

Spike laughed. "You're so clever, Hot Rod!"

The flaming bot grinned. "I know."

"Let's go check on Sideswipe in the med bay," Bumblebee suggested.

(Sideswipe had been so frightened by the Death Car, that he had fainted!)

"Yeah, I suppose so…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, guys" Sideswipe said shakily. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We just asked Skyfire to be our chauffeur around the U.S. for investigating Urban Legends." Sunstreaker replied, gazing at his brother's chest. Wires were attached to his spark to help relieve his body from the shock of fainting. If the machine was off, it could short circuit his spark!

"Speaking of urban legends," Sideswipe grinned. "I got one for Doc Bot!"

Ratchet eavesdropped from within the next room.

"A urban legend?" He asked himself. He began to listen intently.

"There was a hospital, and there was this room. And every patient who stayed there died. Well, the staff wanted to find out why, and so a nurse stayed with the patient every hour. Of course, nothing happened. At 6:00 A.M. the janitor came in and the nurse was dismissed. The human cleaner unplugged the patient's life support system and plugged in her vacuum. The patient began to convulse and cry for help, but the janitor didn't hear. She could never hear her poor victims over the sound of the vacuum."

They all laughed.

"That's silly," Spike giggled.

"Yeah, I know," Sideswipe said. "Come and get me when you find out what Skyfire's answer is."

Sunstreaker and the others left to go then find Skyfire.

Ratchet stepped beside Sideswipe and grinned evilly.

"Agh, what is it Doc?" Sideswipe groaned, afraid that the pshyco medic would do something...bad.

"I heard the legend you told," He chuckled. "I have an idea, a prank, but you're going to have to help me."

Sideswipe nodded, unable to resist a prank. "I'm in."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The group of 'Urban Legend Finders' entered the med bay.

"Guess what Skyfire said…?" Sunstreaker called happily.

He saw Ratchet in the corner, using something that resembled a vacuum.

His brother lay, unmoving.

"SIDES?!"

Ratchet looked up.

"Oh. Hey," He grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Hot Rod demanded.

Ratchet shrugged. "Nothing. I was just cleaning. It gets messy in here you know!"

If the robots had been humans, they would have turned pale.

Sunstreaker glanced at where the oversized vacuum was plugged in.

His brother's machine had been unplugged.

His spark had short circuited.

He was in deep stasis.

And would likely remain like that for a long time.

The group rushed to the red twin's side, trying to wake him up.

Ratchet snickered.

"What's so funny?" Sunstreaker demanded.

Sideswipe twitched. The ends of his mouth curved. He began to laugh.

They gazed at him, dumbfounded.

"It was a prank!" Sideswipe laughed. "It was Ratchet's idea after he heard the urban legend!"

Ratchet leaned against a wall, laughing very hard.

The Urban Legend Finders just pouted.

"Never, ever do that again." Sunstreaker moaned.

**A/N: lol Poor Urban Legend Finders. I had to put this down, cuz Trapped in Reality as me to put it in. Just a little side chapter, explaining that Urban Legend. I liked it, really funny. Oh, and if you're smart, you figured out that Skyfire is going to help them. So, next, we're heading to Roswell with the Urban Legend Finders! Yay! Lol See you next time! :)**

**P.S.I know that this chapter was a little crappier, but I didn't know any other way to fit in the UL that Trapped In Reality had requested. I'm sorry! It'll be better written later (most likely) And as you know, all the other chapters are easier to write as investigations.**


	6. Giant Squid

_Urban Legends_

_Six: Giant Squid_

Rumble and Frenzy gazed out of window of the Decepticon ship that had been sunken under water, which was now their base.

Skywarp had been right. Megatron was extremely angry that they had brought no oil back with them, plus, he didn't believe their "insane" story.

Which sucked, because, they were now confined to the ship.

"What is that?" Rumble gazed into the murky waters.

"What?" Frenzy inquired, looking in the same direction.

Suddenly, a thick, long, suction cupped tentacle slapped the window.

The Twins jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa!" Rumble gasped with awe. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A giant squid!" Frenzy exclaimed. "Just like in the urban legend!"

They both grinned as Rumble contacted Skywarp through his COM-link.

_'Warp! Warp! We found another urban legend!'_

'_Really?'_ Skywarp answered sarcastically.

_'Yeah, a giant squid! Come on to the launching pad so we can go check it out.'_

'_Okay. But can I bring Screamer and TC as bait in case the aquid attacks?'_

_'Definitely'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Seekers and Casseticon Twins swam through the murky ocean water, searching for the legendary giant squid.

"I don't see anything…" Skywarp scoffed.

"Yeah, did you make it up?" Thundercracker inquired angrily.

"No way!" They twins protested. "We saw it!"

Starscream snickered. "Yeah, right. Who would ever believe a pair of bumbling fools like you?"

His mouth suddenly opened in the shape of an 'o' and his optics widened. Starscream was pulled backwards, something tightening against his leg.

He shrieked in annoyance. _"AGGGHHHH! GET THIS ORGANIC OFFA ME!"_

Skywarp turned on one of his lights and gasped.

Before them, a giant, pale white squid held Starscream by a single tentacle.

"Wow!" Thundercracker grinned.

The squid's giant eye examined the seeker intently.

The seeker examined him.

It wrapped more tentacles around his waist, leg, and arms.

Starscream kicked and flailed, trying to use his null ray.

"AGH!" He moaned. "IT DOESN'T WORK UNDER WATER! ONLY MISSILES DO!!!"

The other Decepticons could only watch with big grins.

The squid lifted up the rest of its tentacles and lowered Starscream towards its mouth.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in terror.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! STOP IT FROM EATING ME!!!!"

The squid's many fanged mouth wrapped around Starscream's upper torso, drowning out his cries.

The other Decepticons became alarmed as his lower body began to disappear.

Poor Starscream's body had already gone limp. Was he...dead?

"OH CRAP! HELP SCREAMER!" The twins cried, laughing.

Skywarp, terrified for his trine mate/air commander's life, swam towards the danger.

_Thundercracker looked on, dumbstruck._

Skywarp dodged the flailing tentacles, knowing he could easily be dessert for this giant fleshy.

He finally made it to Starscream who had disappeared inside the giant squid, except for his two feet, which were currently being sucked in.

He grabbed the feet and managed to teleport, taking Starscream with him.

They appeared back with the cassette twins and Thundercracker.

Starscream sputtered and coughed. "You could have done it faster!" He nagged.

"And I don't even get a 'thank you for saving my fragging life Skywarp!'" The teleporter sighed sadly.

The squid moved closer and Thundercracker braced himself.

He fired a missile, and the twins fired several of their smaller missiles.

The big one ripped a tentacle from its body. The small ones hit it right in the eye.

The squid made a hissing sound and began to limp-swim away.

But not before it spouted ink, coating the unfortunate Decepticons. They all muttered with disgust and headed back to the ship.

"I knew that urban legend was real!" Rumble grinned at Starscream.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rumble and Frenzy had went back to their quarters for the night to play video games, and the Seekers had went to their quarters to rest.

Starscream kept on glancing out the window.

"What's wrong?" Skywarp finally asked.

"Squid." Starscream answered flatly.

"I bet he'll come back," Skywarp laughed. "When I rescued you, I heard him compliment you on your taste. He said you were one tasty seeker, and he wanted more!"

Starscream hissed and flipped him off.

**A/N: Ah, I enjoyed this chapter very much indeed. The things I do to poor Screamer. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! The next three chapters are planned out, but I'm not sure when I'll do them… Roswell, The Licked Hand, and then Owlman! See you next time! :)**

**Starscream:I would never be scared of a pathetic organic!  
AG6: Apparently you are of squids.  
Starscream: I AM NOT! You made me like that.  
AG6: Oh. Okay. *Brings a small squid from her pocket* Then can you hold this baby ginat squid for me?  
Starscream: *backs away* Uh, sorry, I have to go...brush my cat! *runs away in terror*  
AG6: YOU DON'T HAVE A CAT!!!  
Starscream: THEN I'M GOING TO LOOK AT HUMAN PORN!!!  
AG6: Woah. Okay. ~awkward...~ :/ see u later!**


	7. Broiled Again!

**Urban Legends**

**Seven: Broiled Again!**

"Aw, this sucks!" Sideswipe groaned pitifully. "Just when we need him, Skyfire's assigned to check out suspicious Decepticon activity!"

Spike just sighed. "Wanna go to the arcade, Bumblebee?" He asked his robot friend.

Bumblebee nodded and the pair left.

"Wanna play video games?" Sideswipe asked his twin.

"No."

"I do!" Hot rod exclaimed. Then the two ran off to Sideswipe's quarters.

Sunstreaker brought a large mirror out from his subspace and grinned, gazing at himself fondly.

_"I'm Primus' gift to femmes!"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spike played Pac-Man, all the while telling Bumblebee of a new urban legend.

"There was this, girl, my age, who was getting ready for the prom. She wanted to look really great, and wanted to have an awesome tan. So, she went to a tanning parlor, but they said she could only stay in for fifteen minutes. She got really mad and left."

"When she got home, she made a plan. She would go to ten different tanning salons each day for a week. She carried out her plan and had a great tan by the end of the week. But she also felt sick, and she couldn't get rid of this smell on her, no matter how many baths she took or how much perfume she used."

"So, she went to the doctor and he asked what she had been doing. She told him of how she got her tan and he grimaced. He then told her she had a few hours to live. From going to the tanning salon so many times, she had boiled her insides into mush."

"That couldn't happen… Could it?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to find out." Spike replied.

"Hey, Spike," A male voice called.

Spike turned to face one of his older classmates, Peter Grind.

"I'll find out for you," He said.

Spike nodded. "If you want to…"

"But I'll have to have twenty dollars."

Spike grumbled. "Deal. But why are you risking your life for twenty bucks?"

"Because I know the rumor ain't true."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One week later….

_Ring! Ring!_ Spike's cell phone rung.

He casually picked it up with a soft, "Hello?"

**"SCREW YOU WITWICKY!"**

Spike became alert.

"What? Peter? Is that you?"

"Oh, heck yeah, it's me! And guess what? That legend was actually true!!! I freaking turned my insides to mush! Thanks a lot! My life wasn't worth twenty dollars, man! I hope you die!"

**Click.**

Spike got up and walked over to the 'Urban Legend Finders'.

"Well, the legend about getting your insides turned to mush ended up being real."

"Oh," Bumblebee said. "You shouldn't have let him do it."

"Poor squishy," Sunstreaker muttered sarcastically.

"You know what sucks the most?" Spike said.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"He told me last Thursday that he had used the twenty dollars I gave him to buy a Go Bots toy for his little sister."

"That is rather suck-ish."

**A/N: I remembered this one and had to go ahead and put it in. I know it was VERY short, but I wanted to go ahead and get it down! So… see you next time!**


	8. Earwig

**_Urban Legends_**

**_Eight: Earwig_**

Still confined in the Decepticon warship, the Seekers and two Casseticons were extremely bored.

Starscream suddenly emerged from his lab and ran to the Seekers' quarters.

He burst into the room with a big grin.

"SKYWARP! THUNDERCRACKER!" He screeched. The blue jet and purple jet looked up. "What?"

"I have an urban legend investigation for you!"

Skywarp quickly sent Frenzy and Rumble a message: _'Urban Legend investigation in Screamer's lab. Be there in a couple nanokliks.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Legend has it," Starscream began telling of his legend in front of his small audience.

"That an earwig will crawl through a human's ear and out the other, either eating its brain or laying eggs in its brain. Let's put this theory to the test."

He grabbed a caged human that he had captured for study, placing it in front of them.

He held a large pair of tweezers, a tiny, tiny, itty bitty, insect between them.

He cautiously put the earwig near the human's ear.

It shook with terror.

The tiny insect jumped into the human's ear and disappeared.

Starscream and the others waited.

About ten minutes (BORRRIIIINNNGGGG MINUTESSSS!!!) later, the earwig emerged from the human's ear.

Starscream grinned and crushed the earwig.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After using an X-ray to examine the human's brain, Starscream came to a new conclusion:

"THE EARWIG HAS LAID EGGS IN THE HUMANS BRAIN!"

"So, what'll happen to it?" Thaundercracker asked.

"Patience."

_Three days later…._

Starscream sighed.

"Well…. the human died."

Rumble's eyes glowed with curiosity.

"The earwig ate her brain?"

"No," Starscream replied flatly. "Earwigs aren't carnivorous. The babies hatched and burrowed through her brain."

"Oh."

"Well," Skywarp grinned. "I think we're going to be able to leave the ship in two days!"

"Great," Frenzy grinned. "Because I got a new legend for us to check out!"

Starscream made a yawning motion, looking out the window.

As soon as he looked out, he screamed.

_It was the Giant Squid!!!_

**A/N: I know, I know… It was MEGA short. I had to go ahead and write it though, because, I got the plot bunny and…. Anyways, I thought the ending was funny. Next time, they'll be out and about again though! :)**

**Thanks to my Dad for giving me the idea to write this! :) thanks daddy! XD lol**


	9. Devil's Tower

_Urban Legends_

_Nine: Devil's Tower_

Spike looked out from Skyfire's window with a grimace.

"Guys," He whimpered. "I don't know if investigating Devil's Tower is such a good idea!"

Hot Rod shook his head. "No way we're backing off! We're only a couple miles away from the town in New Jersey!"

"Why do the even call it _NEW_ Jersey?" Sideswipe inquired. "What happened to _OLD_ Jersey?"

No one paid attention.

"Well, I didn't want to know anyways!"

Spike just grimaced, scooting closer to Bumblebee. "If I die, Bee, tell them…I didn't cry."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Skyfire stood at the Devil's tower gates, letting his young passengers get off.

"You coming?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No." The massive Autobot shook his head. "I don't want to mess with ghosts. It's rude to disturb them."

Sideswipe shook his head. "Adults…"

Hot Rod lead the small group into the tall, dark tower.

He gazed around, shrouded in total darkness.

"Use your headlights!" Spike whimpered.

"No way," Sunstreaker said. "It'll make it less authentic."

The younglings nodded in agreement.

Spike just sighed and moved closer to his yellow friend.

Said yellow friend glanced around nervously.

Bumblebee saw a small shape in the dark and turned on a single headlight to investigate.

What he saw made him scream with horror.

It was a goat's corpse, the only part that hadn't fully decayed was the bloody head.

"Mind telling us the legend again?" He asked, shutting the light off.

Sideswipe sighed. "A while back, this tower was used by druids. They worshipped Satan and sacrificed various cats and goats to him. So, watch your step or you might step on a sacrifice's corpse."

They all shuddered with disgust.

"Anyways, on Hallow's Eve or Winter Solstice…. Whatever you want to call it was actually Halloween." He paused at a noise. A few seconds later he just shook his head.

"Anyways, it was Halloween and they needed a human sacrifice to give their lord on the special day. So, they went to the nearby high school searching for a victim. They easily selected the homecoming queen, Diana something-or-other. So, on Halloween, they kidnapped her and took her to Devil's Tower. They held her down on a bloody stone stab, sliced her chest open and removed her heart. They say her spirit roams the floors of the Tower now, calling for help. So, listen for a scream: 'HEEEEEELLLPPP!!!'"

Hot Rod shuddered. "Alright, bots…and Spike…. Prepare for a GHOST HUNT!"

He moved forward, away from the group.

"Wait!" Spike called. "Hot Rod, don't leave us!!!" Sunstreaker cried.

But their companion had already departed.

Sunstreaker stepped to the front of the group, a swiftly moving shadow in the darkness.

"I'll shall be the new leader until Roddy returns!"

Sideswipe scoffed. "But I know more about the legend," Sideswipe whined. "I should be temporary leader."

"No way!"

Sideswipe pushed his brother to a ground.

**SPLAT!**

Sunstreaker grimaced. "Ew… I think I landed in dead cat…. Ew…. Gross…"

Sideswipe grinned. "I'm leader."

"Whatever. I'm staying behind to clean myself."

Bumblebee sighed, "Aren't you scared of Diana's ghost?"

"Nah."

They just shrugged and continued forward.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Spike panted, struggling to catch his breath as they arrived on the seventh floor, still looking for Hot Rod.

**_"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……….."_**

Bumblebee's optics and Spike's eyes widened.

"WHAT'S THAT?!"

Sideswipe shuddered. "M-Maybe… IT'S DIANA!"

He turned a headlight on. "Just in case," He said with a guilty smile.

He looked around, the headlight beam illuminating a narrow path.

He heard a whimper and backed up. "What is that?" Spike asked.

"Diana?"

"Please, dear Primus, don't let it be Diana." Bumblebee whined.

"Don't be such a sparkling," Sideswip said. "We have nothing to fear! As long as I'm here—"

He saw a moving figure in the darkness.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! DEAD DIIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!"

He fell on his aft and cowered in fear.

Spike laughed. "Oh, and we were the ones afraid?" He chuckled dryly. "I think I know who that sobbing sparkling over there is."

They walked closer, Sideswipe crouching behind Bumblebee.

He shone his headlights on the quivering shadow.

"Hot Rod?"

Hot Rod looked up, his optics filled with fear.

"What happened?!" Bumblebee asked.

"Diana…" Hot rod replied, getting up.

"I saw her, crying for help. I went to ask her what really happened and she freaked out! She said, 'SINNER!' and tried to rip my chest. I ran away and…and…"

He turned around.

"SHE PUT A SCRATCH ON MY PERFECT AFT!"

The three others laughed.

Truth be told, there was a deep, long cut that had dented Hot Rod's armor in. On his butt.

"Don't worry," Bumblebee chortled. "Ratchet can fix it!"

Hot Rod whimpered. "He better."

"Let's just go down, get Sunny, and LEAVE." Sideswipe said.

"We know that the spirit exists so…. Let's go!!!"

Hot Rod, Bumblebee, and Spike answered in unison.

"Agreed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"WHERE IS SUNNY???!!!"

Sideswipe cried out in terror.

"WE GOTTA FIND HIM!!!"

The group moaned in disgust and headed back for the stair well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hot Rod planted his foot on the last floor of Devil's Tower: the thirteenth floor.

"He has to be on this floor," Sideswipe cried pitifully. "We checked all the other ones!" If he was a human, he would be sobbing by now.

Spike sighed. "It's okay. We'll find him."

They could all feel his uneasiness and worry.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HEEEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEE!"

"I WOULD, YOU CRAZY SQUISHY, IF YOU WEREN'T TRYIN' TO MESS UP MY FRICKIN' PAINT JOB!!!"

Sidesipe grinned happily at the sound of his twin's voice.

"SUNNNNNNNNNYYYYY!!!" He grimaced. "DIANA HAS HIM!!!"

He rushed forward, his gun whirring. "I'M COMIN' BRO!"

Hot Rod, Spike, and Bumblebee sighed.

_This would not end well._

Sideswipe grimaced at the sight of a spirit girl with a chest ripped open creeping towards his twin.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, HAG!" Sideswipe fired a bullet at the ghost.

It simply passed through her and made a giant hole in the wall.

The ghost turned from Sunstreaker, now facing Sideswipe.

"Thou shall not help the damned! Thou hath sinned greatly!"

"Chick, we're Autobots!" Said a bewildered Sideswipe.

At least this ghost wasn't trying to kill him…..yet.

"Both of you hath sinned…" Diana whispered. "And for that, thou is doomed to Hell for all eternity!"

"Woah, hoe, you were the one asking for help." Sunstreaker commented.

"I ain't going to Hell. The heat will mess up my perfect armor!"

"HELL FOR ETERNITY!!!"

Spike, Hot Rod, and Bumblebee rushed into the scene.

"What's going on?!" Bumblebee gasped.

Spike shook with horror.

Hot Rod covered his butt with both hands.

"She better not lay a finger on my aft!"

Diana turned to them. "So much sin I feel from you…" She hissed. "That sin is the reason I was killed!"

Spike stepped back.

"For your sin… Thou shall be damned to Hell."

Spike turned pale.

"Squishy, the second I step in this 'Hell' place, it'll freeze over. That's how cool I am." Sunstreaker chuckled. Could he ever take anything seriously.

Diana, un amused, hissed.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Hot Rod said, transforming. He took off down the stairs at full speed.

Bumblebee transformed, Spike hurriedly climbing inside him. They took off, raising dust as they rolled down the stairs.

"WAIT FOR US!" The twins cried, hot in pursuit.

Diana's spirit stood there, dumbfounded.

"I wasn't really going to drag them to Hell…" She whimpered.

"I just wanted some help finding my heart… WHY DO THEY ALL RUN AWAY!?"

And she slowly dissolved into mist…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"SKYFIRE! HURRY AND TRANSFORM!!!" Hot Rod cried, driving from Devil Tower's gates.

"What's the rush?" The giant bot asked gingerly.

"THE GHOOOOOOSSSSSTTTT!" Sideswipe cried. "GONNA KILL US!"

"It's just a tiny human ghost…." Skyfire muttered as his passengers quickly boarded. He took off, leaving Devil's Tower far behind.

Spike sighed. "I am never going to come to New Jersey again!"

Sideswipe shook his head. "And we deal with any more ghosts, I'm going to have to have high grade to come!"

**_A/N: Wow. This was a crazy chapter! I didn't really plan on the ghost freaking out like that, but.... Anyways, I thought it was kinda funny...epecially the part about Hot Rod's butt. I thought this chapter was pretty good. but that's for you to decide! Well, I guess I'll see you next time! :)_**


End file.
